


Nightmares

by Midnite521



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camerashipping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: Waylon has a nightmare about Mount MassiveLuckily his boyfriend is there to help him through it





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this fandom so I hope it turned out okay!

_ When he opened his eyes, the first thing Waylon noticed was the darkness- the absolute pitch-blackness of the room. The second thing- he was lying on the floor. He reached beside him and felt something that resembled his camcorder, so he pulled it close as he got up slowly, flipping it open and turning it on. His heart pounded furiously, his eyes widening as his breathing became quick, rapid breaths. _

 

_ It-it couldn’t... he  _ **_couldn’t_ ** _ be here again- it was impossible. He thought he’d finally gotten out of the hell that was Mount Massive Asylum, so how was it that he was suddenly back here- all alone once again? _

 

_ He was too afraid to move- any little noise almost made him jump out of his skin as he covered his mouth to stifle the whimpers that escaped. He reluctantly started walking forward in a direction, hoping that he was near the exit. Though he froze for a second when he realized which room he was now in. He gasped in fear when he heard a familiar voice. _

 

_ “No…” He whispered as he tried to find a place to hide. “No, no, no…” His eyes darted around frantically as he searched before he quickly crawled under a nearby table, scooting as close to the wall as possible. _

 

_ “Darling, where are you?” He heard Eddie call out to the empty room. He shut his eyes as he tried to calm his rapid breathing, his hands shaking. “You don’t have to be alone anymore…” _

 

_ Waylon heard as the footsteps grew closer and closer with each passing minute, tears attempting to fall at just how terrified he felt. Though his mouth was covered, he held his breath as Eddie stood in front of the table he was hiding under- his heart pounding loudly in his ears as he hoped he’d just walk by. No such luck. _

 

_ He yelped as Eddie looked under the table with a grin on his face, almost making him drop his camcorder as he tried to back away instinctively. _

 

_ “Did I frighten you? I’m awfully sorry, I didn’t mean to.”  _

 

_ “S-stay away from me!” Waylon cried out as he scrambled to get out from under the table. As soon as he was on his feet, he darted to the nearest door he could find, closing it behind him to try and slow down his pursuer before running down a random hallway. Though he realized too late that it was a dead end, as when he turned around again, Eddie was a mere few feet away. Tears now fell freely down his face as he was cornered. _

 

_ “Please, no…” He sobbed quietly. “No!” He struggled as he felt a hand around his neck suddenly. “Let me go!” He choked out when he saw the knife in Eddie’s hand. “Please!” He shut his eyes as the knife was raised- but no pain came. _

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“...ke up…” Waylon heard faintly before he felt hands on him again, making him flail his arms as he cried out. “Waylon…”

 

“ _Waylon!_ ” He heard someone shout, his eyes opening quickly as he cried out again, seeing a figure in the darkness. “It’s _me!_ _Relax_.” A light was turned on, and he quickly realized that he was no longer in the asylum with Eddie, but in a bedroom of the house he shared with his now boyfriend, Miles.

 

“...Miles?” Waylon asked, his voice trembling as he looked into bluish gray eyes.

 

Miles had a look of concern on his face as he faced Waylon again. “Are you okay? You’re crying. And you were yelling in your sleep.” Waylon swallowed as he tried to catch his breath- and failing as he felt more tears fall down his face. Letting out another quiet sob- he wrapped his arms around Miles, pulling him closer as quickly as he could before nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he shook violently.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay…” He heard Miles murmur before he returned the gesture. “Everything’s okay. I’m here... You’re okay…”

 

Waylon let Miles hold him for a while- for how long, he wasn’t sure- but he eventually calmed down enough to stop shaking at least. Neither of them said a word, but they were okay with the silence, knowing that they each were there. Miles waited patiently for Waylon to speak.

 

“When I opened my eyes... all I saw was darkness.” He began weakly, his voice a little scratchy from crying earlier. He leaned back enough so that he could see Miles’ face. “That was before I realized that... that I was in the asylum again. I was alone- at least until I ran into Eddie.” He visibly shivered.

 

“Eddie Gluskin?” Miles asked. Waylon nodded in response. “And... what happened? Did you get away?” Miles asked softly.

 

“No.” Waylon whispered brokenly. “I-I thought I did, until I ran into a dead end…” He felt tears coming again- and as much as he tried willing them away, they fell regardless. “He caught me, Miles... H-He was going to stab me to death. I was so scared I... I closed my eyes, thinking that that was the end for me... that was when you woke me up.”

 

Miles sighed, feeling empathetic as he pulled Waylon to him again gently. He knew what it felt like to be practically staring death in the face. He’d pretty much gone through the same thing Waylon had. The moment they found each other in the asylum, relief flooded through them when they realized who the other was, and they stuck together to try to find a way out. It was after they got out- after the story of what happened at Mount Massive was finally released to the public, that they ended up getting together- neither wanting to leave the other alone. Had they not run into each other in that place- they might not have gotten out alive with a story to tell.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_ Waylon gasped when he saw another figure coming towards him. Panicked, he was about to run until he saw that the person didn’t even look like a patient- just a normal guy, with a camcorder just like his. _

 

_ “W-who are you?” Waylon stuttered. The man looked at him for a few seconds before deeming it safe to come closer. _

 

_ “Who are  _ **_you_ ** _?” He asked, his voice low, wary. _

 

_ “I asked first.” Waylon worked up the courage to say, though his voice was shaky. The man was quiet again before sighing in defeat. _

 

_ “I’m Miles. Miles Upshur.” Waylon stood for a few seconds, processing. His eyes widened when he figured it out. _

 

_ “...You’re one of the reporters I sent an email to…” Miles gave a confused look before he had the same look of realization as Waylon. _

 

_ “So you’re the one who told me about this place…” He said slowly. Waylon laughed nervously under breath. _

 

_ “I guess I am…” They stood quiet for a few more seconds before they heard footsteps- and chains. Their eyes widened in fear. _

 

_ “Shit,” Miles whispered. “It’s Walker. We have to hide.  _ **_Now_ ** _.” Waylon nodded in agreement as his breath quickened, making him unable to respond. Miles looked at him before taking a quick glance around the room. _

 

_ “Stay calm. Get down and follow me, I know a place we can go.” Miles crouched down slightly, grabbing Waylon’s wrist so he could guide him through the darkness. They snuck around until they got to a gap in the wall. Miles stood up, gesturing to Waylon. _

 

_ “You first.” Waylon look at him incredulously. _

 

_ “How do you even know if we can  _ **_fit_ ** _ through that? Or if there’s anything- or anyone- on the other side?” The sound of chains seemed to be getting closer, and Miles gave Waylon a firm glare. _

 

_ “Just trust me.” He whispered harshly. “You want to live, don’t you?” Waylon nodded scarcely. “Then  _ **_go_ ** _. I’ll be right behind you.” _

 

_ Waylon quickly turned, squeezing through the gap as fast as he could. When he got to the other side, he peeked to see Miles moving as quickly as he did, reaching him in no time. Looking around to see they were safe in an empty room- for now- Waylon let out a soft sigh of relief as he leaned against a wall, sliding down until he hit the floor and closing his eyes. When the sound of footsteps and chains eventually faded away, he felt some fear melt away. _

 

_ When he heard Miles sit beside him, he opened his eyes a little, looking at him closely in the little amount of light they now had. He gasped when he saw his fingers. _

 

_ “My god... Miles... W-what happened to your fingers?” He asked, somehow dreading the answer. Miles looked at his own fingers before sighing. He then laughed bitterly, shaking his head as he looked back up at Waylon. _

 

_ “They got cut off by some crazy fucking lunatic who thought he was some kind of doctor or something. He’s dead now though.” _

 

_ “Did... you kill him?” Waylon asked. Miles shook his head. _

 

_ “He got crushed by an elevator I was escaping in. Had to get out through the hatch on top since the elevator stopped completely.” Waylon winced slightly, but he didn’t feel any sort of pity for the crazy doctor. _

 

_ “At least you were able to get away.” Waylon said quietly. Miles laughed under his breath. _

 

_ “Not all of me, but yeah.” He looked to where the gap was in the wall for a few seconds before looking back at Waylon. “Y’know, I never got your name- considering we were trying to make a quick getaway.” Waylon gave a small smile. _

 

_ “I’m Waylon.” _

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


_ After evading a couple of other psychos, they’d finally found the exit. They both breathed a sigh of relief. _

 

_ “Thank god.” Miles muttered, with Waylon nodding in agreement. He noticed something though. _

 

_ “Daylight…” He breathed, astonished. “It’s morning…” _

 

_ “We must’ve been running around here for hours.” Miles said, sounding just as surprised as Waylon, if not more annoyed. He quickly looked out of the room they were currently in to see if there was anyone. With no one there, he gestured for Waylon to follow him, being as stealthy as possible. Relieved that the door was unlocked, they quickly made their way outside, closing the door behind them. _

 

_ “I have my Jeep parked near the entrance, we can get out that way.” Nodding, Waylon let Miles lead the way. When they were halfway there, they both looked back at the large building.  _

 

_ “I definitely will  _ **_not_ ** _ be missing this place.” Miles commented, making Waylon laugh slightly. _

 

_ “I second that. I’m glad we can finally stop running.” _

 

_ “Good.” Miles said, looking at Waylon with a smile. “Let’s get the hell out of here then.” _

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“You don’t have to worry about him anymore. He’s gone, I can promise you that.” Miles rested his chin on Waylon’s head. He kissed his hair softly, breathing in. 

 

“I know.” Waylon murmured, leaning into his touch as he closed his eyes. “Doesn’t mean I’ll stop having nightmares about him though. Or Mount Massive.” 

 

“I can protect you.” Waylon chuckled lightly at the statement. The love he had for his boyfriend was absolutely undeniable.

 

“You can’t protect me from dreams.” He felt Miles smile before he himself chuckled.

 

“I can try though, can’t I?” Miles moved from his position, placing his hands on either side of Waylon’s face, smirking. Waylon rolled his eyes before grinning lopsidedly, pulling him closer so they were nose to nose.

 

“I suppose I can’t stop you from trying, Miles.” He paused for a second, his eyes halfway closed. “I’m glad I found you. That’s probably the only good thing to come from that place.” Miles laughed again under his breath, brushing his lips against Waylon’s before answering.

  
“If I had to run into anyone at that place, I’m glad it was you.” He mumbled, kissing him before he had a chance to speak again. Waylon smiled against his lips, but said nothing.


End file.
